Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the storing and/or the presenting of image and/or video content.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) video content and/or panoramic video content may include bitstreams characterized by high resolution and data rates (e.g., 8192×4096 at 60 frames per second in excess of 100 megabits per second (mbps)). Users may be viewing high data rate content on a resource limited device (e.g., battery operated computer (e.g., a tablet, a smartphone)) and/or other device that may be characterized by a given amount of available energy, data transmission bandwidth, and/or computational capacity. Resources available to such resource limited device may prove inadequate for receiving and/or decoding full resolution and/or full frame image content.